


If at First

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 MFUWSS Easter Egg Challenge for Laurose8 </p><p>Prompt:  Would anyone be interested in writing a gen or gen-ish fic (of the tv series) about the start of their partnership? Possibly with the shadow of a bad case or earlier partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If at First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurose8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurose8/gifts).



“So, you’re my new partner.” Napoleon Solo studied the man sitting next to him. Waverly had been called away for the moment. Whether it was real or pretense, Napoleon didn’t know.

 

“It certainly looks that way.” Illya Kuryakin replaced Solo’s dossier and met the man’s gaze dead on, determined not to be intimidated.

 

“I don’t want a new partner. I prefer to do things on my own. Solo – just like my name.”

“Considering your record with partners, I’m not surprised. Did your own partner really stab you?” Illya referred to the file. “Three times?”

“It wasn’t his fault. He’d been injected with a hallucinogenic.” Napoleon repressed a shudder. He could still see Fitch frothing and screaming. How Fitch got the knife was a mystery, but Napoleon knew it was bad news, especially when it sliced into him three times. He struggled, but in the end, Fitch turned the knife on himself, basically committing _Hari Kari._ “He was a good partner.”

Illya tapped the dossier again. “It says here that your first partner quit abruptly after being partnered with you.”

Napoleon felt the sting of those words. He was just off the island, so new you could still smell the salt water on his skin. Stroud seemed like the things legends were made of. Napoleon could still feel that strong handshake. For a while, Stroud was the best thing that had happened to Napoleon in his short time with UNCLE. Then he started noticing things, reports with the wrong information, logs with wrong dates and times. He quietly corrected the errors, thinking perhaps he was being tested for his loyalty.

Sadly, in the end, Stroud was diagnosed with a mental condition. He protested the findings so vehemently that he ended up quitting UNCLE, but not before blaming everything on Napoleon. It had taken him a long time to overcome that sense of shame and humiliation. He’d done it by becoming twice as committed.

“He was a good agent. He just had issues he couldn’t deal with. He blamed me because it was easier than admitting the truth.”

“And your next partner was shot on assignment, by you?” Illya shook his head. “Did he refuse to do his share of the paperwork?”

Despite the gentle teasing, Napoleon felt cut to the quick. To have Ashby go rogue and on Napoleon’s watch, was still a sore spot.

“In my own defense, I didn’t kill him. He was a good man, but he had expensive tastes. When THRUSH offered him a deal, he took it.”

“It doesn’t say that here.” Illya tapped the files.

“And it won’t. It was better that I got hit with a disciplinary charge than his record besmirched.”

“I think you will make a fine partner.”

“Are you sure you can handle me? All my other partners have met with bad ends.”

“You are loyal, honorable, protective and kind.” Illya offered his hand. “I am willing to take the chance.”

Napoleon took the hand and shook it. “Well, thanks, partner.”  


 


End file.
